


Nightmares

by monkeyqueen88yt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Nightmares, Ship, Sleepy Cuddles, coran and shiro are mentioned, could be seen as just friends or more, for now, lance and keith only show up for a moment, pallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyqueen88yt/pseuds/monkeyqueen88yt
Summary: Allura has a nightmare and ends up finding Pidge still awake in the lounge they start talking until allura falls asleep again, she has another nightmare and they talk (I’m bad at summaries I apologize)





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an idea that wouldnt leave me alone i hope you enjoy the cute fluff but also some tears
> 
> Takes place somewhere between season 4 and 5

Nightmares

Allura woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare, the same one that has frequently plagued her ever since she was woken from her 10,000 year sleep when the other paladins arrived at the castle, she dreamt of the day she lost her people, her family and the heartbroken look on her father's face as he said goodbye for the last time, it being more lucid depiction of a memory then an imaginative terror she’d have as a child. Having caught her breath from the jarring memory, She decided to go to the halo chamber as she had many nights before, Her Father’s memories may no longer be there because of the whole mess with Sendak, but sitting in the recreation of the Juniberry fields was still quite calming. 

While on her way there, Allura noticed that the lights, though dimmed, were on in the lounge and decided to poke her head in and see if maybe coran had fallen asleep while working on something, she was not expecting to find Pidge in there typing away on their data pad as well as the ships reference computer, she decided to see why the green paladin was still up.

“Pidge,” she calls out walking over seeing the smallest of the paladins jump at their name being called 

“ sorry I didn't mean to frighten you, but why are you still up, everyone else went to bed quite some time ago.” Allura asks them coming up next to Pidge, seeing that they seem to have old Galran trade routes pulled up on the ship's computer, with the new trade and patrol routes that they are aware of on their datapad. 

“Ah, Um , hi Princess I wasn’t able to sleep so I figured I’d cross reference what knowledge of the Galra routes that the Rebellion has helped us gather as well as what we’ve witnessed on our own and try to figure out what ones, that we have data of from before, and try to eliminate ones that aren’t there anymore, and try and figure out why, and if there’s still resources there or if they turned it into something else if its one that is still in use or possibly being used still.” Pidge decided to cut off their explanation there as they were starting to ramble a bit. 

“Um, anyways why, are you still up Princess.” Pidge asked slightly concerned as, as far as they know, they are usually the only one of the paladins who is ever sill up this late, well aside from Keith but he was off on a mission with the blade at the moment.

Allura hesitates for a moment “Ah well I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, to be honest Pidge, I was heading to the holo chamber until I noticed that the lights were on in here and came to check.” she says to the other Paladin only slightly off from the truth but not wanting to show weakness to one of her teammates, though Pidge being as observant as they are as well as having a similar reason for not sleeping much caught on rather quick 

“Oh you had a nightmare huh, those are never fun.” Pidge not fully knowing how to offer comfort to the princess hesitates for a moment

“W-Well um, I’m here if, if you want to talk about it or something, I-I mean, you don't have to I was just giving the option as i know that it helped me to talk about my nightmares as a child and I-” Pidge stopped their nervous rambling when they hear Allura laugh lightly chuckling slightly themselves and scratching at the back of their head “And I ramble too much, sorry.” Allura shakes her head at the smaller paladin

“no, no you are fine, I'm actually a bit surprised that you were able to figure out what I wasn’t saying about why I was actually awake, I hope you don’t think any less of me for letting things like bad dreams keep me up.” Allura says this slightly saddened looking towards her feet 

“Allura,” the Princess looks up at this as Pidge rarely calls her by her name seeming to prefer calling her by her title instead 

“You don’t really think that we, The other paladins and myself that is, would think any less of you just because you are kept up by nightmares every now and again do you?”

Allura chooses not to respond looking to the floor again, though that action seemed to be enough answer for Pidge as they continued. 

“Allura, everyone has nightmares from time to time, I can tell you first hand that it may suck and feel childish but everyone has something that scares them, or someone they have or are scared of losing, Hell with how much we’ve all been through and seen , I'd say there's more then a few things that could cause any of us on the team to have nightmares, someone we couldn't save, a bad call that got someone hurt, or even a few of us who lost family or someone close to us before we even became part of this war, I can't say for sure but I’d be willing to bet that even Shiro, and Keith have nightmares that keep them up more then they would like to admit. So Princess,” Pidge waits until Allura looks up at here again before continuing.

“you don't have to worry about us seeing you any different just because you have nightmares, you’re still our strong Blue paladin.” They say smiling softly.

“Thank you Pidge, that means a lot.” Allura says offering a smile in return though in truth it did help calm Allura a lot more than the other paladin would realize. A few ticks of silence pass over the two, neither quite knowing what else to say before Allura clears her throat, 

“Um Pidge would you mind if I stayed, you can go back to your work, I just, I think it may be nice to be in the company of another.” 

Pidge shakes their head quickly “Ah, no its, I, you are right it may be nice to have some company, though I do have to apologize as I tend to mutter to myself quite a bit while I work.” Pidge says this a bit sheepish to admit their habit of talking to themselves while working. Allura laughs lightly

“That's not an issue, I’ve become quite accustomed to it, as Coran is much the same way, I'll just be over here as to not be too much of a distraction.” Allura says as she goes to sit on the lower leveled couch in the lounge.

Over the next little while Allura found that it was actually quite calming listening to the rhythmic sound of Pidges typing as well as their quiet murmur she would respond and give what she knew about whatever galaxy or star system Pidge was currently looking through the data for at the time, though as time went on she found herself starting to nod off a bit, almost lulled by the background noise of the others work, before slipping into a peaceful sleep for a while, Pidge noticed this when they tried to get the others attention only to look over and notice that the princess had fallen asleep which brought a smile to their face, 

“night princess.” Pidge whispers going back to their work, for the next little while until they heard Allura start moving around some

“Did I wake you princess?” Pidge calls quietly worried that their typing or mutters may have roused the other from her sleep

“Allura?” Pidge calls after a pause finally looking over to see that the princess is still asleep but appears to be having a nightmare. Setting down their datapad, Pidge stood to go over by the princess hearing her mumble in her sleep it sounds like, Like what Pidge would imagine to be her last conversation with her father before she was put in the cryopod, taking a seat next to her Pidge started lightly shaking the princess trying to wake her once she started to thrash more and her mumbles grew in volume to being sobs, it hurt to hear them and know just how much Allura was hurting having had a similar experience before but not to this extent. When shaking didn't seem to work they started shaking the Allura a bit more calling out

“Hey,Princess, Allura, come on, wake up Princess it’s just a nightmare, come on….ALLURA.” Pidge half yelling her name the last time starting to not know what to do as tears had started streaming down Alluras face, but Pidge wanted to help the Princess as, they know what it’s like to have a nightmare constantly plague your thoughts, in all honestly that's the main reason that they don't sleep all that much now.

Finally Allura seemed to be waking it seemed as if she was going to call out again but a choked sob is all that came out

“ Shh, it’s alright Princess It’s all right.” Pidge says pulling Allura into a hug letting her cry into their shoulder as she calms down from the dream.

After a bit of silence other then the Princess occasional sob and the Green Paladins constant reassures, that they are there, and it’s alright, Allura was able to compose herself finally breathing leveled out for the most part, sitting up to face the other Paladin

“Thank you Pidge, and I’m sorry that you had to see me so-.” Pidge cuts her off before she can finish

“Don’t you dare call yourself weak again, you are in no way weak you've been through alot and that affects you, having lost your People as well as your Family in the span of a few minutes to wake up 10,000 years later, that would be awful for anyone, I'm pretty sure I’d never be able to deal with something like that hell, I-I.” Pidge hesitates but they decide that they should take their own advice for once

“The reason that I’m up so late and sleep so little nowadays is because of nightmares too, I, they started almost over a year ago when my brother and Matt went missing, I snuck into the garrison and hacked the records because, I didn't believe them when they told mom and I that it was a piloting error, which I was right about, but just from all the stories I’d heard and-and just I, my mind just kept thinking of the worst possible situations of course they never involved giant, purple Koala men,” Pidge gave a slightly sad laugh trying to keep it together but they were on the verge of crying much as the princess had done before as, they’d never talked about this with anyone nevertheless they continued.

“But once i joined the Garrison, and made my rig to scan for galactic emissions and signals, and started picking up radio chatter about a super weapon called Voltron, of course not knowing what that was yet, it- it scared me even more my nightmares got worse, I, with the talk of Alien super weapons my mind started thinking, of more and more situations and possibilities of what could be happening to them out there and i-I, just..that's,” Pidge stopped getting choked up trying, and failing to stop the tears that started pouring down their face.

Seeing this Allura pulled the other into a hug much as the Pidge had done before letting them cry into here shoulder

“you don’t need to conti-.’

“N-o, No.’ Pidge cut her off again “I, I want to.’ they said in broken words between sobs before calming enough to speak again though shakily and still crying

“I, My sleep patterns got worse af-, after that, an and after we found shi-shiro and I saw what they did to him, I, Just I couldn't sleep that night, it, it di-didn't help that he didn’t know anything about the-m, or how they were, and, and I.” they pause again for a moment to calm themselves some

“ I haven’t slept al, all that much since, since we got here, Coran or Keith, sometimes Shiro, will, they will find me working some, times late, on the nights when I don't, don't just stay tinkering in, in, my room, they, they don’t know why just that I don’t get much sleep normally, it's gotten to the point where, where they let me be once, I tell them that I'm fine, or that i'm almost done, which I appreciate, I, I, just know that if I got to sleep that I’ll just, just, I’d,” Pidge pauses for a breath again it getting hard to not cry harder as they get back to their actual nightmares and fears.

“I just, know that I’ll have a nightmare again, of all the awful things that cou-ld, That could be happening to my dad wherever he his now, they, the dreams that i-is, get particularly bad after we rescue more prisoners and see the state that, that they are all in, an, and it just… the dreams got better for a bit after we found Matt, but, but my dad is still out there having to face, wh-who knows what kind of horrible torture, and just, I, It scares me to no end, ev-every night seeing awful images made up of both th-things, we’ve seen and things, my mind makes up and it’s just, that, that's the real reason why, why I don't sleep much, I just the dreams are too much at times so, so there is quite a few days that ive, that I’ve just gone without sleeping, to keep away from those god awful de-eams.” Pidge finished voice breaking one last time on the last word before they are just sobbing now while Allura comforts them

‘wow, good going Pidge you were the one supposed to comfort her not the other way around dummy.’ the younger of the pair berates themself mentally.

Once Pidge calms to just small sniffles pulling back they mutter a sorry taking their glasses off to wipe the few remaining tears from their face and the princess chose this moment to speak,

“ I’m sorry that you've been through and are tormented by so much as well Pidge, but I guess as you mentioned earlier that's just a part of a paladins job huh, though most of what troubles you, has happened before you became a paladin and was just made more, real so to speak, from your experience in the war, I’m sorry Pidge.” the green paladin shook their head deciding to put their glasses aside for the moment and placing it on the floor at the back of the couch for the moment being

“ you don't need to apologize, Princess you've been through, a lot more, and worse and that shows that you are strong, not weak like you keep claiming, also, um.” Pidge hesitates telling Allura this as only Shiro knows currently

“ you, you don’t always have to call me Pidge by the way, it’s a nickname from Matt, he gave it to me when we were kids, my actually name is Katie.” Pidge says this not looking towards Allura for more than a moment or two throughout telling her and doesn't met her eyes again tills she starts speaking with a smile

“both, I believe, are quite fitting names, for our Green Paladin, thank you for telling me, Katie.” when Pidge hears, her say their given name, it’s odd but not bad, they smile back at the princess and when they do, Allura pulls them into another hug, this one is returned by the other paladin. They stay on the couch talking for a bit, still close now leaning against one and another, taking comfort in the others presence and talking until Pidge starts to nod off head resting on Alluras shoulder, once they are asleep Allura places a light kiss on their head, quitely wishing them a peaceful sleep but not moving, from her place in the slightest, other then noticing that sometime during their talk that one of them had grabbed the others hand and they were still intertwined. Yawning the princess laid her head against the younger paladins deciding to try and get some sleep as well.

The next morning Pidge is awoken by the sound of Keith and lance fighting,

“Lance that's such a stupid idea, you know Pidge will kill you if you wake them up.” Keith says sounding like he’s across the room to Pidge

“I’m not gunna wake them up i just want a little revenge on Pidge for all the pranks they pull on us.” Lance says sounding offended and much closer

“Whatever, if Pidge doesn't kill you, Shiro or Coran might, they both told us to leave Pidge and the Allura be and to let them both sleep.” he says sounding as if he’s walking out of the room, which made no sense to Pidges tired brain they groaned still not opening their eyes,

“lance why are you in my room.” Pidge asks sleepily which causes lance to laugh

“Might wanna open your eyes, cause you aren’t in your room, Gremlin.” that confused Pidge until she remembers what happened she and remembered that she was leaning against Allura, she looks at lance now seeing his shit eating grin,

“oh right well either ways go away, before you wake Allura up and be glad that you didn't even get to try whatever you were gunna do, or else you’d regret it greatly.” she says turning her head to bury it in Alluras shoulder more to hide her face from Lance, until they heard him laugh lightly,

“what are you laughing at Lance can you please leave before you wake the Princess.’ she whisper-yelled at him before she felt Allura move next to her, she’s its up looking at the princess who smiles at her in slight apology

“sorry, he’s laughing because Ive been awake since about when you first told him to get out of your room, and I smiled when you put your face back into my shoulder.” she says with a sheepish look

“it's fine Princess I just didn't want him to wake you.” she said shyly

“Anyways I hope you were able to sleep well enough.” said Allura

“I’m sure you both did but care to explain why you both were sleeping cuddled up on the couch, huh?” Lance asks teasingly

“It doesn’t matt-.” Allura cut off Pidge this time

“Neither of us could sleep Lonce, so we ended up out here talking and we both fell asleep some time in the middle of it.” she explains leaving out the part about the nightmares and them both crying looking over at Pidge who had given a huff at being cut off but now just offered a small smile in return to the one that Allura had

“Well, that's a more normal response then I was hoping for anyways Coran said he moved your glasses over by your datapad Pidge.” Lance says heading towards the door but Pidge called out

“Was that before or after he told you to let us sleep.” he doesn't answer just leaving with a silent wave.

“Well now that they are gone, um no more nightmares I hope, Princess.” Pidge asks scratching at the back of their neck, looking down at their laps seeing a blanket there, they figured that Coran must have put it over them when he moved their glasses. Allura shook her head with a smile

“no , no nightmares I slept quite peacefully and I’d hope you did too.” She said still smiling when Pidge looked up to her again.

“Ah yeah I did thank you, for the talk and every thing.” Pidge says standing now and folding the blanket setting it next to Allura on the couch and offering her a hand up.

“Of course, Katie and thank you as well it helps knowing that its normal to get worked up over a bad dream from time to time.” Allura says taking the others hand and letting them help pull her up.

“Of course, Allura, and um, you can come find me if you have another bad dream, I wouldn't mind even if I’m asleep on the off chance that i would be.” Pidge says starting to ramble from being embarrassed this time stopping themself early scratching at the back of their head again until they are shocked by the Princess leaning down to kiss them on the cheek, before straightening back up

“Thank you Pidge, I may in the future, but either way thank you.” she says smiling and heading to leave the room when pidge smiles back but doesn't get over their shock enough to talk till she’s already out the door though they still say

“Of course, Princess.” with a faint smile before going to grab her stuff and leave as well.


End file.
